


Butterflies (a ButterflyBog High School AU)

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Senior year, movie quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne is a new transfer student into Dark Forest high, When she meets Bog she finds this school is definitely not what she thought it was. </p><p>Excerpt<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> Marianne glanced at Bog, before answering back with “You’re right Roland he is the exact opposite of you, That's what I like. He’s caring, loyal and sexy as hell. So get lost, before I can’t stop him from smashing your face in.” </p><p> Bog growled out “Dorn’t you think he’d look ruggedly handsome with a broken nose, Tough Girl?” He smirked then stood up allowing his tall frame to tower above Roland, who was barely an inch taller than her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time in a long time, Marianne thanked whatever god there was that she had a summer birthday. It meant that she was 18 before starting her senior year, enabling her to transfer herself. Meaning not having to deal with Roland's smug face around every corner. She could just picture his face. 'Come on buttercup, you know she didn't mean anything.' 'You're making this harder than it has to be.' 

Shaking herself, she shifted her thoughts back to why she was here. Here being Dark Forest High, a place whispered about around Light fields. Usually just before tales of a stunt no one in their right mind would attempt. She had thought her father was going to explode when he found out she had switched, his face got so red. Marianne walked through the front gate feeling a little like she did on her freshman year, then again she had been so naive then.

She looked around hoping for a conveniently labeled office, her confusion must have shown on her face because a girl (at least she thought it was a girl, it was kinda subtle) with her dark hair pulled back in short ponytail was watching her walk aimlessly. She then whispered to a scrawny boy with eyes too big for his face : “Ask her, she’ll appreciate it.”

The boy nodded okay, then he shouted to Marianne, “Need any help?”

Marianne walked over to them. “Uh.. I’m looking for the office?” 

The girl elbowed the boy and he glanced at her before pointing to the building to the left of them. “Around the corner second door.” 

Marianne glanced at the building not two feet away. “Thank you.” She smiled gratefully at the pair. Hurrying to the office door she felt a rush of cold air as she pulled it open. As she glanced around the small office her eyes were drawn to a lanky guy with stubble and acne scars on his chin. He wasn’t conventionally attractive, like Roland’s signature blonde hair and green eyes, but he was certainly not hideous. He was sitting in a chair about a foot behind a desk with his head bent over a book, she couldn’t read the title but he seemed pretty into it. She glanced around and, after seeing no one else, stepped forward and said, “Excuse me.”

He started like she had thrown something at him. “Wha?” He spoke with an obvious scottish accent.

When he finally looked at her she was stunned into silence, seriously who’s eyes were actually that blue. “I’m a new transfer student, I need to know where to get my schedule.”

He looked her up and down with what was clearly judgement, she had to resist the urge to run a hand through her short pixie cut. “Yer from Lightfields, aren’t you?” He smirked. “What’s a princess like you doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

Marianne bristled and was one second away from snapping out a reply, or punching him, when she was interrupted by a short woman in a vibrant green sweater. “Bog, we’re expecting a new… oh.” The woman glanced between the boy, who was obviously ‘Bog’, and Marianne before busting out in a huge grin. Because she had her back turned, Marianne couldn’t see Bog behind her furiously shaking his head at his mother to stop her from getting any ideas.

Marianne spoke up. “Hello, i’m the transfer student from Lightfield High. Marianne Fairchild.” She grinned sheepishly. 

“Hello dear, I’m vice principal Griselda. I’ve got your stuff right here. You know it’s not too often we get a student from Lightfields over here.” She handed Marianne an ID card and her schedule. “Obviously, you’ll need someone to show you around, huh?” She turned and smiled at Bog. “Bog, honey….?” He groaned. “Yes, I get it: you don’t want to help. But you’re our TA, so tough.” Marianne snorted.

“Alright. Alright.” Bog rose and she was not surprised to find he was a good deal taller than her 5’5 frame. She had to walk a bit faster to keep up with his long strides. 

They were about a foot from the office before the pair who had helped Marianne noticed them and came running over. “B.K.! B.K.!” They stopped in front of Bog, the girl eyeing Marianne suspiciously.

“Steph, Thad. Hey.” Bog greeted them, and Marianne quickly attached the names to the faces.

Steph smiled at Bog. “All’s good for lunch, Brute is just doing final checks right now.” 

Marianne frowned. “Final checks for what?”

Bog glanced at Marianne before dismissing her with a, “None of your business.”

The bell went off before she could say anything else, leaving Steph and Thad to rush off to their first class. Bog gestured at the building they were running to, “Tha’s the Art room. And the one next ta it is welding.” 

Marianne nodded. “I have welding third.”

He looked at her a little surprised, “We have tha together then.” He smiled. “Tha one’s rooms 101-110.” He pointed down a hallway, “And upstairs is 111-120. The other one.” He pointed to a hallway about four feet away, “is basically the same layout for 201-220. And tha’s it. It’s a pretty small school, but we only have about 250 students.”

Marianne was surprised, she knew lightfields had at least 600 students. “Wow.”

“Finally, tha building there is the cafeteria, the library is the same building but on the other side.” He pointed at the building Marianne had thought might be the office when she had entered the campus.

She glanced at each of the buildings then down at her schedule. “Right, at least I won’t get lost.” She turned back towards Bog. “Thank you for showing me around.”

“It’s mah job.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll ah.. I’ll see you around Tough Girl.”

“Tough Girl?” Marianne raised an eyebrow.

She could have sworn he blushed. “Well it fits doesn’t it?”

She smiled at him. “Yeah. Tough Girl. I like it.” 

He blushed more, the red creeping down his long nose. “Well ah… good. Good! That’s um, good then.”

Marianne started towards her first class. “Well I’ll see you around, I guess.”

Bog smiled. “Yeah.”

“Thanks again!” She called over her shoulder. As she entered room 203, every head swiveled to face her. “Hi, I’m Marianne.” She awkwardly waved.

“Mrs. Fairchild, you sit here.” Her teacher tapped an empty desk near the front.

“Thank you.” Marianne slumped into the chair gratefully, wondering when she’d see Bog again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I apologize for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and my beta went through for mistakes, thank you for your continued support.

Turns out she didn’t have to wait long.

At lunch, she was heading towards the cafeteria with the swarm of hungry students, when suddenly music started pouring from the speakers positioned around the quad. Everyone began glancing around when Bog jumped onto the stage (usually used for speeches and graduation). He was dressed in full rocker gear, down the trademark black eyeliner, and once he was sure he had everyone's attention he began to sing. 

“I've been mistreated, I've been abused  
I've been struck downhearted, baby, I've been confused  
'Cause I know, yes, I know I've been mistreated  
Since my baby left me I've been losing my mind, you know I have.”

He locked eyes with her, and she began to smile encouragingly. If this was normal for this school she could get used to it.

“I've been lonely, I've been cold  
I've been looking for a woman to have and hold  
'Cause I know, yes, I know I've been mistreated  
Since my baby left me I've been losing, I've been losing,  
I've been losing my mind, baby baby babe.”

Vice principal Griselda ran up to the edge of the stage closely followed by a woman with frizzy Blue hair. Marianne actually felt a moment of fear for Bog, but the two women seemed fine with letting him finish his impromptu performance.

“I've been mistreated, I've been abused  
I've been looking for a woman, yeh, I've been confused  
'Cause I know, yes, I know I've been mistreated, ooh o-o-oh  
Since my baby left me I've been losing, losing  
I've been losing my mind, baby baby babe  
Oh oh oh, oh woman, oh woman, oh woman  
I've been losing my mind.”

He jumped down off the stage both towering over the women and cowering before them at the same time. “Hey, there.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Boggart Robert Kingley. What in the hell were you thinking?” Griselda shouted while glaring at Bog like she were the one towering over him.

“Ma!” He shouted. Oh, his mother. Marianne glanced between the two, even though Bog stood a good foot above his mother it was very obvious who had the power.

“Don’t you ‘Ma’ me, Planning a flash mob in my school. I’m not getting you out of trouble this time mister. You take the blame for your actions.” Griselda began walking back towards the office she had bust out of moments before, again followed by the woman with the colorful hair. 

Bog winced before trudging after her. Marianne turned back to the stage in time to see Steph and Thad along with a guy twice their size begin to move the amps and music player. When Steph glanced at her she shot a double thumbs up at her, this brought a smile to the stoic girl. “Great job!” She shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! i know. i know. i missed an update last week, but i had to help my girlfriend get caught up with her school work so we could go on a date without her dad getting mad. Lame excuse ik but hey i'm a high school senior.

It had been two weeks since she talked to Bog. She saw him everyday in welding, but he seemed to be avoiding her. Hell she didn’t know why she thought he would ever talk to her again. Maybe because he had blushed at her. Then again maybe it was the nickname Tough Girl said in his accent, a nickname she much prefered to Roland’s cheesy southern drawl smirking out a Buttercup, just because it was so her. 

She supposed she could just have easily have started a conversation with him over the two weeks, but he never seemed approachable, always surrounded by people she didn’t know and busy. The thing that finally started conversation between the two of them was an email labeled delete when read. 

To: Marianne Fairchild

From: Boggart Kingley

Subject: Delete when read (and don’t let teachers see.)

Hello Seniors of Dark Forest High, much as we love our school, the vice principal has issued a challenge. She thought she had seen a flash mob, well she hasn’t seen anything yet! Any seniors who have plenty of credits and have never been expelled, are welcome to join our flash mob. We are not responsible for any trouble with parents. We’ll meet in the doughnut shop around the corner, anyone who squacks is dead. See you there unless you’re a square.  
~Bog Kingley 

Marianne snorted before deleting the email so her teacher wouldn’t see. Looks like she’s going to be part of a dance mob. Her grin might have been maniacal but she was honestly looking forward to the look on her dad’s face when he found out she took part in a flash mob. She texted her sister about her plans, assuming there would only be about ten members. Herself, Bog, probably steph and thad as well, plus whoever straggled in. Dawn responded with, ‘Be careful and have fun :D’. Her younger sister telling her to be careful, that’s a change. Marianne knew Dawn would ride home with Sunny so she decided she’d go straight to the small shop Bog had provided an address for.  
She was wrong about the numbers in the end. In fact there was probably close to 40 students crammed into the quaint doughnut shop. A frazzled shop owner rushed around trying to navigate the students and take and deliver orders from them at the same time.

Marianne found a table that was empty except for a black backpack in one of the four chairs and decided this person could deal with her presence or she’d steal a chair before leaving the table. She placed her textbooks and backpack on a chair directly across from the backpack and went to place her order at the small counter. When she turned around with a bag of doughnut holes in hand, she was just in time to see Bog himself walking out of the men’s bathroom and going to stand behind the chair with the backpack. He frowned at her backpack before taking his seat, and she decided she’d probably have to swipe the chair. 

He looked, in that moment, completely like the bad boys her dad had wanted her to stay away from. He had ripped jeans under an Ac/Dc tee, and his messy dark hair fell just above the eyebrows that drew all of your attention to his piercing blue eyes. Marianne shook herself out of her awkward gawking, glad no one was paying any attention to her. She started for her bag, and when Bog saw her walking towards the seat across from him he actually smiled. Mariane saw a whole new Bog in that little smile. With him looking so genuinely happy Marianne wondered how she could have ever thought he looked mean. He could shift from stoic and stormy to adorably awkward so quickly. 

“Hey, Tough Girl. You’re here for the flash mob?” Bog smirked as she took the seat opposite him.

“Dancing and causing havoc, that’s what senior year is for!” Marianne grinned at him.

“I doubt my mother will agree, but I do.” He smirked before pulling a megaphone out of the black bag. “ Alright people, listen up. Here's how it's going to go.” Marianne admired his stance, he leaked confidence in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I allowed the writers block to cripple me and i apologize i will definitely update with a long, and fluffy, chapter that moves things along nicely next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Practice for the mob was once a week, and by week three 8 people had quit. Their number now held strong at 34, Bog still hadn't revealed what song they were performing to. She loved it, since that day three weeks ago Bog smiled and sometimes swapped sarcastic comments with her during welding. There was only one problem, Roland. Apparently he now knew where she went to school because every so often on wednesday, when she got doughnuts at the small shop near the school, he would be waiting there with his smirk and lies. “C’mon Buttercup I miss you. I love you. Come back to me.” words that used to make her swoon now only made bile rise in her throat.

So when she walked into the doughnut shop on this wednesday and saw only two tables occupied, one with Roland and the other with Bog, she made a quick choice. Walking straight past Roland with a deliberate stride she placed her backpack in one of the three unoccupied chairs at the other table. Bog looked up in shock at first but smiled when he noticed it was her, and god if that smile didn’t give her butterflies. She supposed it must be a good sign if he smiles her everytime he sees her. 

“Hey, Tough Girl. What’re you doing here?” If he hadn’t been grinning she would have taken it as an prompt to leave.

“I usually get doughnuts here on Wednesday.” She sat down in the chair across from him.

“But you dorn’t usually sit with me.” He gestured to her and her bag.

“Okay ima level with you… that guy over there is my ex.” Bog raised his eyebrows staring at Roland. “I know. I know. But now he won’t leave me alone and…” she trailed off because as she glanced at Roland he began walking towards them. 

“Well hello there Buttercup, fancy running into you here.” He twirled his finger around the blonde wave that hovered just above his right eye.

Bog turned his eyes to the flamboyant blonde. “Roland.” Marianne spat out.

He smirked. “C’mon Buttercup, not still angry over my little slip up are you?” Bog raised his eyebrows looking at her.

Looking Roland in the eye she asked with a level, even tone. “what was your slip up Roland? Cheating, or getting caught?” She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Bog clench his fist looking at Roland. 

“I would think the answer to that would be an easy one Buttercup, besides it’s not like you’ve moved on. My sources say the only person you talk to in that odious school is this.” He pointed a finger at Bog who visibly flinched.

Marianne placed a hand on top of Bog’s, looking straight at Roland so she wouldn’t lose her nerve. “As a matter of fact Roland, allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend Bog.” She smiled, a smile that was more a threat than anything. She didn’t see Bog looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

Roland glanced between the two of them before smirking again. “I see, get revenge on me by getting with someone who is the complete opposite of me, very sneaky Buttercup, but you will come back to me.” 

Marianne glanced at Bog, before answering back with “You’re right Roland he is the exact opposite of you, That's what I like. He’s caring, loyal and sexy as hell. So get lost before I can’t stop him from smashing your face in.” 

Bog growled out “Dorn’t you think he’d look ruggedly handsome with a broken nose, Tough Girl?” He smirked then stood up allowing his tall frame to tower above Roland, who was barely an inch taller than her. 

Roland glanced between Bog and Marianne before glancing at her hand, still resting on Bog’s. “Alright. Alright. I know when i’m not welcome.” Marianne snorted. “ Buttercup.” He nodded his head at her. “Boyfriend.” he snapped at Bog.

Bog and Marianne watched him stomp out of the small shop, and the second the door slammed close behind Roland, the two of them burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

Bog glanced at her. “So I’m Yer Boyfriend now, am I?” He smirked

She rollled her eyes. “Well You were more likely to scare him away than me.”

He laughed. “Are you, Tough Girl, actually afraid of that blonde doofus?”

She scoffed. “Afraid no, Consider him a growth I can’t get rid of... yes”

Bog grinned. “ He can’t take no fer an answer then?”

She smiled back. “Understatement. He thinks he’s going to make me forget he cheated, but once i saw him with that girl i realized... He never cared about me. He just wanted my money, he always disliked me for being…” She gestured at herself.

“You?” Bog looked shocked “but you’re...different.”

Marianne looked down at her shoes “I’ve been told.”

“That’s what I like! I mean... You know…” He chuckled awkwardly. 

Marianne’s eyes widened but she smiled before answering. “Thanks… you’re not too bad yourself.” Then she punched his arm.

Bog smiled gratefully.


	6. Chapter 6

After that day they had doughnuts together on every Wednesday. Neither of them agreed to. It just happened like that. She would show up, and he would be there. She would sit with him, and sometimes Steph and Thad if they were there. Today they were.

“Hey Steph, Thad.” She waved at the two, making Thad’s eyes to suddenly snap away from Steph almost guiltily. Interesting.

“Tough Girl” Bog stands up to hug her and she is hit by how this person, who was a stranger at the beginning of the year, is now the most important person in this school to her. They were kind of tip-toeing the line between friends and something more. 

“Guys did you hear. Brutus has started wearing his dress clothes to school, because some jerk made a comment about his shirt.” Thad scowled as he told his tale.

“I hate people who pull things like that.” Bog growled and Marianne nodded with him.

“But then his crush, you know the one with the great red wavy hair, walked up to him and said they were stupid. Then he asked Brutus to the dance.” Steph finished for Thad.

“That’s good.” Marianne commented. She knew Hadrian, Her sister Dawn had thought about dating him for a while. Back before she realized her and her best friend Sunny had been in love with each other. Now it was crazy to think they had ever been anything but together, honestly they were even when they weren’t. 

“Yeah… about that Steph… would you… maybe… wanna go tothedancewithme?” Thad rushed through the end.

“What?” Steph turned to him smiling.

“Would you… go to the dance with me?” Thad wrung his hands. “I mean… You don’t have to.” he looked at Steph again. “I just thought…”

“Of course i will you idiot.” Steph smirks at him.

“You will? I mean… you will?” Thad seemed to be unable to believe this.

“Of course Thad. Did you really think I would say anything else?” Steph seemed amused

“Well… no?” Thad was also confused, but seemed to be getting happier as he realized she was serious.

Steph laughed. “I’ve had a crush on you all year.” 

Thad nearly fell out his seat. “REALLY!?”

“YES.” Marianne only seemed to realize the words came out of her mouth when the new couple turned to the other side of the table. Where her and Bog were watching these developments like the soap operas her mom used to watch, when she was still with them.

Steph raised an eyebrow at Marianne. “Do you have a date yet?”

Marianne frowned. “No.” In truth she hadn’t planned on going.

“Well good you can be Bog’s date.” Steph smiled.

“What?” Bog and Marianne said at the same time.

Steph rolled her eyes. “Well usually we go as a group, but if Thad and me and going together, Bog will be alone.”

“No. I won’t. I just won’t go” Bog grinned.

Steph shook her head. “But you were going to upstage that new male singer, the one your mom hired from lightfields, cause Griselda’s a sucker for sweet pretty singing.” 

“Oh right” Thad sighed. “That reminds me I got his set list.”

He handed the list to Bog, who scanned it before snorting. “C’mon Marianne…”

Marianne sat up straighter. “What?” 

Bog grinned at her. “First song on the list. About cheating if I’m not mistaken.”

She sighed melodramatically. “So Roland. Great, Now I’m really not going.”

“Oh I dorn’t know Tough Girl.... we could always help the blonde doofus back to where he belongs. LightFields needs an idiot back.” He held out his hand. “Would you   
accompany me to our dance.”

Marianne grinned wolfishly “Of course.” She took his outstretched hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short blurb cause i didn't have an update and didn't want to miss a week. Next week will be longer.

In a little green house somewhere Bog was arguing with his mom.

Griselda grinned. “Oh Bog, you finally got a date.” 

“Ma it’s na a date.” Bog grumbled.

“A pretty thing that is going to the dance with you… Hon that's a date.” Griselda poked him in the ribs. 

“IT’S NA A DATE!” Bog groaned.

“But you like her?” Bog blushed. “Exactly! I smell romance.”

Bog grimaced.

Little did he know nearly the same argument was going on in a little pink house between two sisters.

Marianne and her sister Dawn were in fact arguing over the same dance.

“Well if he asked you…” Dawn Started.

“We’re only going to kick Roland’s butt, Dawn don’t get any ideas. Besides I’m going to screw up his song to me, then we’re going to split. It’s not like we’re gonna dance or...” Marianne blushed and looked down.

“Buut you like him… Right?”

The older sister smiled before answering “Yeah.”


	8. Chapter 8

Marianne had just walked into her favorite laser tag arena when she noticed Bog towering over Steph and Thad in one corner of the room. She walked over, intending to make a joke, When she heard bits of a conversation she probably wasn’t meant to hear. 

Steph and Thad stood with their arms around each other, arguing with Bog. “You should at least see…”

“Drop It.” Bog growled.

“But you can’t see you two...” Steph tried again.

Bog turned to her. “Just because you and Thad… Doesn’t mean She… Listen I’m hard to love okay… And someone like Marianne… Doesn’t need to be saddled with me. Okay?”

Marianne’s heart broke a little, does Bog really think so little of himself. Then she flashed back through memories. Bog shrinking in on himself when he realized she was watching him read in the office. Bog trying not to look hurt as Roland dismisses him. Bog just being his adorable self, and she thinks maybe all his tough bad boy stuff… is just an act to hide that he is easily hurt.

She thinks back to the girl she was. About how when she found the man she believed she loved kissing another girl, she hadn’t even really been surprised. She knew deep down that he didn’t care about her. So she had punched him, in his pretty smile, The burn on her knuckles and in her wrist afterwards had been fine. In fact it almost made her feel better. So she had signed up for a martial arts class first chance she got, and stuffed that vulnerable little girl down where she couldn’t get out.  


While she had been reminiscing Steph had started in on Bog again. “She likes you back i’m telling you… She looks at you the same way as you look at her when she’s not looking.”

“DROP IT STEP I’M SERIOUS!” Bog stormed away from Steph and as soon as he was out of her eyesight she locked eyes with Marianne. The new couple dashed over to where she was standing. 

“Hey Mari, I suppose you heard that…” Steph gave her a look that clearly said ‘I stand by what i said’.

“Yeah… He really doesn’t believe i could like him like that?” Marianne stared off to where Bog had stormed away.

“He has bad experiences…” Thad mutters

“But you do like him right?” Steph gave her the same look her sister had delivered with that question.

“Yeah… I mean of course.” she stuttered “I mean Bog is great, he’s sweet and…”

“Then go get him!” Steph pointed to the door Bog had stormed through.

“Uh… alright.” Marianne strode over to the door and pushed her way through it. only losing her confidence when she saw Bog. He was leaning against the wall outside, with his face in his hands. She strolled over to where he was and leaned against the wall next to him. 

He glanced at her sideways through his fingers then groaned. “What’re you doing here?”

She smiled “Well, Hello to you too.” She pointed back at the arena. “I happen to love this place.”

“He straightened up “Did yeh… hear… that.”

She looked down at her shoes, black converse that had definitely seen better days.“Yeaaah” Bog put his head back into his hands. “You know, you really should start listening to Steph. She notices a lot more than you think.” 

He looked positively dumbfounded now.. “Like wha’?”

She smiled down at her toes. “Like the fact that I’ve had a really big crush on you nearly all year.” She glanced at him for a second then continued. “Everything i said about you to Roland, it’s true you know.” 

“Yeh… Yeh like me?” Bog stammered.

“Bog” She took a step towards him.

“Yeah?” He visibly gulped.

“Shut up.” She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a kiss.

“Uh” Bog Stared at her as she pulled away.

“The Dance?” Marianne poked him.

“What about eht?” Bog still looked a bit dazed

“ It’s a date right?” She smiled and took his left hand in her right.

He grinned at her and her heart flopped “Of course, Tough Girl.” 

“Good.” She leaned forward and kissed him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short one to make up for my lateness with last week's. I have a super long one already typed up for Saturday. SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

You know, they tell you when you’re younger all about how high school will pass before you know it. As a freshman you scoff, this is going to take forever, But then you blink or look up and realize you’re a senior. The time you have to plan your life out has all but disappeared. So you warn anyone who will listen. ‘Get good grades or you’ll hate yourself later.’ You tell them. ‘It’ll go by fast, then you’ll be in my place wondering when you stopped being a freshman.’ They never believe though.

Marianne herself was having this realization. She’s a Senior, she has less than 8 months left of her high school life. She remembers reading a statistic somewhere, about how most people marry their 9th-12th grade love. She had thought that would be Roland, at one point, had been happy to feel that way. Now however she knows it’s Bog. Impossible that it’s anyone else, he has to be the only person she will feel this way about.

Now while Marianne has been having this small break through, her sister was painstakingly applying black glitter to her eyelids. She had to admit, staring at her reflection, it really brought out the amber in her eyes. It also matched the dress she had made. Marianne had been surprised to see the lovely purple dress with black trim on the mannequin standing in Dawn’s room. Mostly because it was so much darker a color than her sister normally used. It was dark, and lovely, and all together **her**. She loved it.

She also loved the fact that her and Bog were about to ruin Roland’s pathetic attempt to win her back. She had found the perfect song to counter Roland’s obnoxious ballad. The funniest part was his song actually admitted that he had cheated. It’s rather stupid how perfectly the song fits them. With the final smudge of her eyeliner she decides she’s ready. _**Here we go**_.


	10. Chapter 10

Marianne’s eyes scanned the gymnasium as she walked in hand in hand with Bog. She could see Roland’s posse, blonde triplets a year younger than him that worshiped the ground he walked on. As soon as they noticed her music began spilling from an amplifier, and Roland jumped on stage to sing.

“Whoa-oh-oh here I am, on my knees again  
I'll do anything, just to make it right  
Say you'll understand, oh, I know you can”

He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

“C'mon Marianne” (c'mon Marianne)  
“No matter what people say” (people say)  
“It didn't happen that way” (happen that way)  
“She was a passing fling” (passing fling)  
“And not a permanent thing” (permanent thing)  
“Say you'll understand” (understand)  
“Oh I know you can” (know you can)

He twirled a single lock of hair around his forefinger, and stepped up to the very edge of the stage. Marianne took her assigned spot at the foot of the stage stairs.

“C'mon Marianne, c'mon Marianne, c'mon Marianne”  
“Say you can understand, my Marianne” (Marianne, Marianne, Marianne)  
“Well now your big brown eyes” (big brown eyes)  
“Are all full of tears” (full of tears)  
“From the bitterness” (bitterness)  
“Of my cheatin' years” (of my cheatin' years)  
“So I hang my head” (hang my head)  
“Wish that I was dead” (I was dead)  
“C'mon Marianne, c'mon Marianne, c'mon Marianne”

Suddenly Bog pulled the DJ down and a new tune started pouring out. Marianne took the few steps up to the stage and took a mic out of one of the triplets stands.  
She started advancing on Roland all while singing.

“Think you've got the best of me”  
“Think you've had the last laugh”  
“Bet you think that everything good is gone”  
He nearly tripped going backwards down the stage steps.  
“Think you left me broken down”  
“Think that I'd come running back”  
“Baby you don't know me cause you're dead wrong”  
“What doesn't kill you makes you stronger”  
“Stand a little taller”  
“Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone”  
“What does not kill you makes a fighter”  
“Footsteps even lighter”  
“Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone”

He started to sing again.

“Whoa-ho-ho here I am, on my knees again”  
“I'll do anything, just to make, it, right”  
“Say you'll understand, oh I know you can”  
“C'mon Marianne”

She shoved him, he had nearly made it to the gym doors.

“Didn't think that I'd come back”  
“I'd come back swinging”  
“What doesn't kill you makes you stronger”  
“Stand a little taller”  
“Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone”  
“What doesn't kill you makes a fighter”  
“Footsteps even lighter”  
“Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone”  
“What doesn't kill you makes you, stronger, stronger!”

He tried to pull the gym doors open frantically, and turned to face her when it didn’t work.

“Just me, myself and I”  
“What doesn't kill you makes you stronger”  
“Stand a little taller”  
“Well now it's time to say goodbye” 

She pushed the gym doors open and shut them after he fell out on his ass.

“Bye-bye!”

She grinned just as applause started up.

Bog nearly sprinted up to her. “That was perfect Tough Girl!” 

He grinned at her as the DJ took his place back and started up a song without words and a slow mellow melody. She took to her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling him to the dance floor. “Let’s dance Bog.”

Once they got onto the dance floor Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his in the small of her back. They began to sway as Marianne rested her head on his chest. 

This, She thinks to herself, this is what love is supposed to feel like. Butterflies, not tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Running...Running...Running…

That's all Marianne can think about now running away from Roland. She had scraped up her palms and tore her jeans in a few places jumping the school's chain link fence. She hadn't noticed the pain at first, probably a side effect of the adrenaline rush involved. As she ran her pixie cut brushed her face, and as she went to brush it back blood smeared her face. Her face felt stiff, the tears that had dried on her face coating it in salt. Would she ever get away?

*************************************3 HOURS EARLIER*************************************

Marianne had a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach when she got out of bed that morning. Sort of like the feeling you get walking down a dark alley at night alone ‘you should not be here’. She ignored it though, she had to go today, today was the day. The biggest flash mob that Dark Forest High will ever see...and it was going to be AMAZING.

She quickly dressed in all black as she had been instructed and grabbed her bag and longboard. She ran through the kitchen grabbing an apple, and waving at Dawn and her best friend Sunny, before dropping the front of the board down and giving it some good pushes. She got to school a minute before her record, which surprised her. She hadn't been trying to go fast, her mind had been preoccupied while she munched on her apple. Everything was normal. Everything was calm…

...until third period...

She had been in welding with Bog, the two of them had already completed their projects so they were relaxing for the day. They had been laughing and happy, when all of the sudden the fire alarms went off, they looked around confused when the alarm switched into the threat on campus alarm. Bog had looked at her worried, but trying to be tough. as the teacher started covering the windows and switching all of the lights off. They were used to drills for this, but this was different, this was real. She crouched under the large wooden table, holding Bogs hand. She glanced down at their intertwined fingers, they were shaking so hard, she couldn’t tell if it was her or Bog. She assumes it’s her, because Bog was looking at her worriedly. Suddenly a bang sounded, and echoed around the near silent room. Pieces of wood and metal flew away from the door. The lock had been blown out by a gun. Every student Marianne could see seemed to be in the middle of a silent scream, she probably was too, her face felt stiff from terror. 

“Clear” A familiar trio of voices broke through the echoing silence.

“Clearing is exactly what we’re going to do to this foul school” A completely familiar voice growled out. She glanced at Bog horrified and wondering if she had really woken up this morning, maybe this was some ridiculous nightmare. As what was obviously the triplets came around the corner dressed in green with black ski mask’s, she swore if she got the chance she would find a way to ruin Roland’s pretty face. So no one would fall for his evil charm, ever again.  
“Mari-anne..” Roland came around the corner, dressed not in his usual green but a deep blood red, with a handgun dangling loosely from his hand. He wore no mask and he was singing out her name in a way that made her skin crawl. “Well I know you’re here buttercup, you might as well come out. That short lady in the office was very unhelpful but i got into her computer, this is your third period and you were marked present. So there’s really no need to keep hiding darlin.”

Marianne shot a look to Bog knowing he was now worried for his mother, he seemed to be struggling with the urge to jump out and attack Roland. She gave his hand a squeeze, prompting him to look at her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before crawling out from under the table, as she stood up she saw Bog look at her with a rising panic. 

“Roland.” her voice cracked with the fear and disuse it felt. 

He jerked around and pinned her in place with a cold smile. “Buttercup, long time no see.” He took a few steps towards her. “Nice to see you without your Boyfriend around.” he sneered the term as if it disgusted him.

“Ah.” Bog’s voice cut through the silence like a knife. “Mah bad” he growled out. “Still here.” He stood slightly in front of Marianne, as if he intended to block Roland’s person from her view. She took his hand again, and he gave hers a gentle squeeze to reassure her. 

Roland glared at her human shield. “I see that, guess i'm going to have to go through you too.”

Bog took another step in front of her. “Yer damn right, yeh will.”

Roland smirked. “I have no issue with that.” He raised the gun to point in the center of Bogs chest. “Say goodbye Boyfriend.” 

“No!” Marianne screamed and yanked Bog to the left as she heard the deep echo of the gun going off. Someone screamed and others gasped.

The bullet missed its target, instead of Bogs heart it lodged in his upper arm. Blood immediately started billowing out of the wound. It spread quickly, staining his cream white shirt. He looked down at his arm seemingly unsure if he had actually been shot. “Oh.” He stumbled back his upper legs pressing against the low table. Marianne wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to help him stand.

“What were you thinking, a beast like you, falling for a beauty like Marianne.” Roland raised the gun again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SRY SRY SRY SRY! Major block, and major traditional life craziness. Curve balls and the like. Another part soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Marianne in her split second of fear glanced at the teacher squatted under the table with some students. He seemed, in that moment, to realise he should be doing something. He slowly crawled out from under the table. 

“Anyway, maybe once you’re dead Marianne will realize how ridiculous she is being.” Roland took a step forward just as the teacher got just behind his back.  


Bog, sensing he was going to have to move on his own, regained his footing.

Just as Roland’s hand twitched on the trigger again, the teacher leapt onto his back. The bullet sent cement from the ground flying up. Everyone ran, the triplets toward Roland still fighting Mr. Mitchell, everyone else for the door. 

She looked at Bog, and realized… it was her Roland wanted… If she could lead him away. Bog could get his mother and get help. If it came down to hand to hand Marianne knew she could take Roland, and if he still had the gun she was faster. 

She grabbed Bog’s shoulders. “Go to the office and get your mom. I’ll lead him away. You need an ambulance.”

Bog glanced at his shirt, bloodied and torn. “I’m nai leaving you.”

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his. “I’ll be fine. Go check on your mom.” She glanced at the commotion coming from the welding room. “Go.” She shoved him towards the office.

He gave her one last miserable look before jogging towards the office. 

She watched him until she heard bangs and bodies hitting the floor, then she took off in the direction of the woods. It’s funny, Dark Forest High was named that way because off a large woods bordering it. She had never seen the inside of the forest, but she had no choice, she had to get away. She had to escape Roland. As she pressed her knee against the sharp points on the top of the chain link fence she thought. It’s funny how running for your life you find yourself thinking of the most random things. She thought about how she should have told Dawn she loved her when she left this morning. She should have told her dad that she’s sorry for not talking to him after the Roland misunderstanding. She’s sorry for not spending more time with Bog. She’s sorry she won’t be able to tell him… that she loves him. As the thumping of running footsteps slowly gained on her, with tears blurring her vision, Marianne said goodbye… to her life… to this world… and to Bog…

The thumping had nearly caught her now… 

She was dead, and she knew it…

...Goodbye…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bog tried to ignore the pulling, burning pain in his shoulder as he jogged to the office. It’s funny when he walked out of the office on his way to second period he didn’t think he'd be back in here until lunch, after the flash mob , getting chewed out by his mother. God Ma you better be okay.

He pushed the door open with his left hip holding his right arm still with his left hand. Scanning the room quickly he noticed the only thing out of place was his mother’s desk chair. ”Ma?” He called 

A long pause then “Bog? Is that you honey.”

It was coming from Principal Plum’s office. He jerked the door open. There was his mother on a small couch with Plum, she looked a little shaken but otherwise fine. He sagged in relief. 

His mother on the other hand. “Boggart! What happened to your arm! Oh my god. Did that blonde idiot actually shoot you. Oh my god.” She started walking closer to him.

“I’m fine Ma. Stop fretten.”

She looked at him then Plum. “YOU’RE FINE! You got shot Bog!”  
Plum finally walked over placing a comforting hand on the shorter woman’s shoulder.  
His mother put her hand on top of Plum’s and Bog was left glancing between them wondering what he missed.

“Where’s Marianne?” Griselda glanced at him and he hung his head.

“She ran off, she wanted me to be okay, and you.” As he said that siren began to sound nearby.

Griselda hugged him being careful of his arm “Oh son. She’ll be okay. She’s strong.”

“I hope so” Please be okay Marianne… I need you.. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…

Marianne felt arms wrap around her, their force jerking her backwards, stopping her suddenly.

…

She screamed twisting wildly, desperate to escape…

…

They held her tight refusing to allow her an inch of movement.

…

She slumped in their arms resigning herself to whatever fate had intended for her.

…

A voice suddenly broke through her panic ridden mind. “Ma’am please calm down… You’re safe now. I’m an officer. You are safe. You’re safe.”  
Marianne finally turned, and came face to face with an older man. Likely in his 30’s. He seemed to realized she had calmed because he finally released her arms.

“Tha..Thank You.” Her voice trembled and the pain from the fence’s wire tearing through her jeans and palms made itself known.  


“Of Course.” He looked at her worriedly “Are you alright hon. You’re bleeding… Here, walk this way.” He started walking in a path diagonal to the one Marianne had been running. Lifting his radio to his mouth he glanced at her, straggling along beside him. “Hey chief got an injured witness taking her to an ambulance.”  


A bit of static then the response “Okay, one in the parking lot.”

“Going there now.”


	13. Chapter 13 and the Epilouge

Marianne followed the kind Policeman silently chewing on her bottom lip, finally she asked “Sir, My boyfriend… he was shot in the arm, is he all right? Do you know?”

The officer glanced at her “Tall Scottish boy?” he held his hand at about Bog’s height a good few inches above his own short stature. 

“Yes! That’s him.” Marianne nervously drummed her fingers against her thigh.

“As far as I know, he was sent to the hospital in an ambulance.” 

“Can I go there?” Marianne sped up a bit walking next to him.

He nodded pulling out the walkie talkie again. “Hey can we get the room number of the other injured witness?” there was static as he released the button.

“The guy who punched the EMT?” Was the garbled female response.

“Yeah, i have his girlfriend here, looking for him.” the man grinned as he spotted the clearing in the forest not too far ahead.

“214. Get her there before he punches a doctor.” The woman laughed.

“Got it.”

As Marianne stepped out of the forest, she grinned as she saw not only Roland, but the triplets as well in the back of two police cars.  
The officer led her to a third car, and opened the back with an apologetic wince. “I’m not allowed to let anyone ride in the front.” he explained.

“It’s fine” Marianne smiled at him, getting into the small car.

The drive was spent in silence, other than the sirens on top of the car. He rushed to the hospital, and for that she was grateful, before long he had pulled into a space near the loading area for ambulances. 

She had to restrain herself from running up to the front desk. The woman smiled as she approached with the officer close behind her, why was he still here? “Hello, name of patient?”

“Boggart Kingley, in room 214.” Marianne fiddled with her fingers as the woman slowly typed the name in.

“It looks like the doctor is only allowing kin into there” She looked at Marianne “Are you kin?”

Marianne looked down at the floor “No, but..”

The officer stepped forward showing the woman his badge “I think this young lady should see him, they’ve both been through a hell of a lot, and I’m sure he’s asking for her anyways.”

The woman behind the desk chewed her lip for a moment before filling out the sticker which would mark Marianne as a visitor. “Second floor.” She gestured toward the elevators

Marianne thanked her and walked as calmly as she could to the elevators, pressing the up button. The officer began to head out of the hospital. “Thank you!” Marianne called after him with sincere gratitude

He grinned in response and waved a hand as the elevator doors closed in front of her.

Marianne walked briskly down the hallway quickly coming up to the second floor reception. 

“Room number?” The man looked up at her

“214” She showed him the pink sticker she had put on her hoodie.

“Oh my god, You must be Marianne, uh go ahead it’s..” He pointed to the hall on his right.

Marianne confused, but on a mission, walked down the hallway watching the numbers as she went. As she passed 213 a nurse rushed out of the next room, out of Bog’s room. She saw Marianne glanced quickly at her sticker and sighed a “Finally.”

She stepped aside and Marianne walked towards the door, as she came closer she heard Bog’s unmistakable brogue. “I’ve told ya, yer not sedatin’ no one until Marianne gets here.” She smiled as she walked into the room and Bog continued chewing out who was probably his doctor. “Now ya can either wait, or go’n fin’ out where she is!” His accent got thicker as he was obviously getting more and more irritated.

“Bog.” she said as she entered and saw him towering over a small man in a scrubs. Bog turned quickly, his arm now in a sling. 

“Marianne!” He rushed over and wrapped his good arm around her. “Where have ya been? What happened to your jeans?” Marianne glanced down at her torn and bloodied jeans. “and your hands!” Bog gently turned her hand palm up in his own.

She looked at the long thin scratches on her palm for a minute. “Oh I uh, I jumped a fence. They look worse then they feel. Honestly i’m fine.”

The man in scrubs gently cleared his throat, reminding them of his presence “I’ll go get some things and I can clean those up for you.” he gestured at her hands. “And if you don’t mind wearing a hospital gown, we can make sure the cuts on your calves don’t get infected.” 

“Uh yeah I can call my sister to bring me some extra clothes.” 

The man smiled “Okay great, here’s a gown.” He pulled a folded blue hospital gown out of a drawer. “You can go change in that restroom” he pointed to a door halfway behind curtains. He then turned to Bog “And you need surgery, so I really need to ask you to lay down on the bed so I can deliver a sedation. ”

Bog looked ready to argue so Marianne laid a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Bog i’ll be here when you get done.”

He looked at her for a moment before nodding. Marianne headed into the restroom to change while he settled his long frame into the sterile bed.

When she came out in the loose light blue gown, after talking to her sister, Bog was leaning against a few pillows with a bag dripping into his arm. She walked over and took the chair next to his bed.

“I’m sorry ya had to go through tha Marianne.” He looked so apologetic when he had no reason to be.

“Bog it was my crazy ex-idiot that did this, why are you sorry?”

“Because i curdn’t keep ye safe.” Bog began to slur as the medicine kicked in.

“Bog…” she reached out and gently took his right hand in both of hers “None of this was your fault. It wasn’t anyone's fault, except Roland.” Bog seemed to disagree so she changed the subject. “So what’s this I hear about you punching an EMT?”

Bog grinned like an idiot. “He wouldna let me wait for you before the ambulance drove off. I told him i wasna going anywhere without yeh.” 

“Bog you were shot and bleeding of course they didn’t listen to you.” 

“They did after I socked'im.” It was obvious the medication was kicking in.

“Alright, just don’t go punching any doctors till they heal you up. You had me worried.”

Bog struggled to focus on her through his heavy lids. “Wouldna wanna worry yeh. Lofe yeh.” Then he lost the struggle to keep his eyes open.

Marianne sat there stunned for a minute before leaning over to kiss bogs forehead. “I love you too, you Scottish tree.” She smiled and had just settled in her seat when The doctor from before walked in, followed by a few nurses and Dawn. 

Two of the nurse immediately went to Bog, evidently preparing him for the removal of the bullet, while the last nurse walked up to her with a small first aid kit. Dawn sat in the seat next to her sister, as the nurse examined first Marianne’s hands then her knees and calves. 

“None of these are deep enough to require stitches, so i'm going to clean them up and bandage them, then you should be able to change and wait for Boggart to get out of surgery.” 

“Thank you so much.” Marianne smiled at the woman sincerely. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bog made a quick recovery, neither him nor Marianne had mentioned the confessions of love. Marianne because she thought he didn’t remember, Bog because he was certain he had dreamed her saying it. Both of them felt the love though, and not just them. Steph and Thad were also doing very well, they were set to graduate next year. Everyone seemed to be rooting for them for Dark Forest High’s cutest couple, an award which was bestowed on Bog and Mari this year. Griselda of course had nothing (* cough everything cough*) to do with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day, they finally finished high school, four years over and done with.Marianne was intent on her task, she was going to find Bog before the ceremony started. Little did she know, he was on a similar mission. Flowers, which he had carefully picked out from the assortment in the small shop, wrapped in plastic in his hand. His height, giving him an advantage she doesn’t have, leads to him spotting her first. He jogs up to her, tapping her shoulder when he can. 

“Bog!” she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

“Hey Tough Girl!” his free hand pressed between her shoulder blades as he kissed the top of her head.

“Are those for me?” Marianne stared in awe at the beautiful purple flowers Bog held.

He smirked removing one blossom and tucking it behind her ear. “No, they’re for Dawn.” He grinned as he held them out to her.

She rolled her eyes as she took the flowers bringing them up to her face to smell them. “Thank you.” she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Then the speaker let out a groan of static and a muffled voice stated. “Take your seats.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marianne held the fake diploma (only for looks, to be replaced later with a real one) up, as she smiled at yet another picture her father insisted on taking, her arm around Dawn. When Dawn squealed she jumped nearly a foot in the air. “Marianne what does the card say?!?”

She glanced at her sister confused, when she followed her eyes to a small card within the flowers.

“I didn’t see it…” Marianne plucked the card out of the plastic stand.

“Weellll…” Dawn mined opening it, as Sunny walked up behind her also curious.

Marianne excitedly unfolded the little envelope and pulled the purple paper out.

“Tough Girl,  
I know we’ve only known each other a year, but it feels like so much longer.  
I thought i’d never fall in love again, but i have, with you. I love you.  
Your  
Bog.”

As Marianne finished it Dawn all but snatched it out of her hand. “Awe Boggy is so sweet.” Dawn looked up to see her sister's reaction but she was already gone.  


She found him pretty simply the second time, standing near Griselda, talking to Plum.

As she walked up, Griselda seemed to be vibrating with excitement. Out of the corner of her eye, Marianne saw her take Plum's hand and drag her a few feet away. This confused Bog, until he turned around and locked eyes with her. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he walked up to her.

“Hey Tough Girl...”

“Bog…” She grinned and a little bit of his nervousness faded.

“Yeah?” He took another step forward so he was directly in front of her. 

“I love you too, you idiot.”

He leaned down so their noses were nearly touching. “You do?”

She nodded “I do.”

Bog smirked at her as she raised a hand to hold her cap in place while she looked up at him. “Well Tough Girl, we graduated, we made it.”

Marianne smiled brightly “Yes, yes we did.” Then she grabbed him by the front of his robe and pulled him down to kiss her. Both of their caps hit the ground beside them as Bog wrapped his arms around her, neither cared, they were happier than they ever thought they deserved to be.

They both felt the butterflies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through this cute journey. I love all of you readers, New and old.
> 
> ~Destiny <3

**Author's Note:**

> By the way guys i made a new Tumblr with the name  
> DestinyAwaitsNo1
> 
> -Destiny<3


End file.
